Le poison
by Tigrexorciste
Summary: Illumi a prit un poison bien étrange qui va faire perdre la tête à notre cher magicien...


**Bonjours bonjours!!! Ceci est un petit OS où les personnages sont OCC (malheureusement).** **Si j'ai mis rating T c'est qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de contenu explicite, néamoins, si le fait que deux hommes s'aiment vous dérange, je vous invite à ne PAS lire cette fanfiction!!!** **Cordialement, la direction...** **Pour les autres, bonne lecture !!!**

Alors que se soit bien clair, Hisoka n'avait rien fait pour que cela arrive! Absolument rien!!! Le résultat allait surrement l'amuser certe, mais il était innocent sur ce coup! Ce n'était pas sa faute si la mère Zoldick avait fait tester un nouveau poison sorti de il ne savait où à son fils ainé! Evidemment il fallait s'attendre à ce que le poison ne fasse pas tout de suite effet. Ce poison parlons en d'ailleurs! De ce que Kikyo a bien voulue dire à notre magicien rose par téléphone c'est que ce poison est composé de cianure, de cigüe et, tenez vous bien, d'hormones de chat femelle!!! Cette vieille chouette avait réussi à lui faire ingurgiter ce truc à la période de reproduction des chats! Hisoka en souria d'avance...

 **C'est ici que notre histoire commence...**

En ce jour ensoleillé, Hisoka était contrarié et heureux ( oui c'est possible!) Il était contrarié car cela allait bientôt faire une semaine qu'Illumi était cloué au lit à cause de ce foutu poison et qu'ils devaient faire une mission ensemble! Evidemment tuer 30 personnes tout seul c'est chouette mais les tuer avec la personne que l'on apprécie le plus c'est mieux! Il allait donc devoir se coltiner cette mission sans son **"ami"** ( ce terme est beaucoup trop loin de la relation qu'il entretiennent). Mais dans son malheur il pourrait faire enrager son **"meilleur ami"** ( terme encore trop lointain de leurs relation) et avoir une bonne raison de rester à ses côtés. Un sourire dément apparu sur son visage peinturluré et c'est tout guilleret qu'il alla trancher des têtes.

Lorsque sa besogne fut faite, notre taré sur pattes apella Illumi pour savoir s'il survivait. Jusque là, toutes les fois où Hisoka lui téléphonnait, l'ainé Zoldick répondait de suite de sa voix sans émotions, mais aujourd'hui, il ne répondit pas. Un deux trois appels sans réponses! Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hisoka s'inquieta pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Si quelqu'un avait osé lui faire du mal il mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances foi d'Hisoka. Personne ne touchait à **SON** Illumi! Lui possessif et jaloux? Naaaaaaan jamais!

Sans plus attendre il courru au manoir Zoldick pour voir si son **"amant"** ( terme envore loin de la réalité) était encore en vie. Hisoka y fut en un rien de temps et, arrivé devant l'entrée, il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte et entra. Il retrouva sans mal la chambre de son **"bien aimé"** ( pas encore assez fort) vu qu'il y squattait lorsqu'il se faisait chier. Cependant une chose l'étonna. Il colla son oreille contre la porte et entendit des ronronements et une voix de femme... UNE VOIX DE FEMME?! Hisoka vit rouge et enfonca la porte. Plus furieux qu'Hisoka sur le moment fallait chercher. Même Kikyo poussa un cri terrifié. Cependant, le magicien se radouci lorsqu'il vit Illumi?! Avec des oreilles et une queue de chat?! Se faisant carresser la tête par sa mère?! Décidément il aurait dû y aller plus doucement sur le canabis! Kikyo se senti de trop et partie, laissant Hisoka face à **"l'homme de ses rêves"** ( on y est presque) en tenue d'Adam. Illumi le fixait intensément et le magicien se rapella des paroles de la vieille chouette. L'ainé Zoldick était en chaleur! Hisoka se raprocha et compris au miaulement qu'il fit ce que Illumi ( enfin plutôt sa partie animale) voulait. Il se doutait que le côté humain de ce dernier ne dirait pas non. Du plus loin que le magicien rose se rapelle, le grand brun avait toujours accepté et beaucoup aimé ce que lui faisait cette chère tête rose. De plus, il était (au yeux d'Hisoka) encore plus désirable avec ses attributs félins. C'est donc avec un air confiant (et carrément pervert) que notre magicien préféré enmena l'homme qu'il aimait au 7e ciel jusqu'au petit matin. Quand Illumi se réveilla, il vit son **"petit copain"** ( ah voilà c'est mieux là!!) sourire de toutes ses dents et lui tendre une petite boîte pas plus grosse que la paume de la main.

"Veux-tu m'épouser mon chat?~" s'exclama le magicien en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Illumi ne dit rien et l'ouvrit lentement . Là, dans la boîte, se tenait un anneau taillé dans de l'ébène. Illumi posa son regard sans émotions sur l'homme qui avait volé son coeur et, sans prévenir, il déposa un baisé sur ses lèvres. Le baiser s'aprofondit et devint plus passionné. C'est à ce moment que tout devint noir.

Hisoka se réveilla en sursauts et regarda autour de lui. Tout était comme dans ce rêve si réaliste. Il était dans le lit d'Illumi, avec Illumi! Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs plus ses atributs félins. Il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et pris la main du magicien. Une minute... il avait la bague!!!!!!!! C'était donc vrai! Il n'avait pas rêvé!!!!

"Alors Illumi? Tu n'as plus tes oreilles et ta queue de chat?

-Quoi? J'en ai jamais eu Hisoka..."

Quoi?! Comment ça?! Il rêvait ou pas putain?!

"Tu es étrange depuis hier. En premier tu te pointes en me sautant dessus alors que ma mère était en train de me parler, tu continu par me demander en mariage et maintenant j'ai des atributs de chats... Tu es sûr de n'avoir rien pris pendant mon absence?

-Heu..."

Bon ok il était mort là... Mais il ne comprenait toujours rien! Un instant... Illumi avait la bague donc ça veut dire qu'il a accepté?! C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie, s'il ne mourrait pas avant sous les coups de son **fiancé** évidemment!!

 ** _FIN_**

_

Voilà!!!!!

Si vous avez aimez (ou pas) dites le moi dans les reviews!!!!

À la prochaine!!!


End file.
